


she's got a boyfriend anyway

by kiira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/kiira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes you think she only loves you when she has no other option</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's got a boyfriend anyway

Buffy’s hands are on your hips and your hands are everywhere, anywhere you can put them, and all you can think of is Angel. 

You wonder if she’s thinking of him too as her lips are tracing your collarbone, wonder if she’s pretending you’re some thousand year old dead guy while she’s kissing you. 

It hurts. You always knew you were second best, but it still hurts. 

She sits back and looks at you, the same hesitant look she gets every time, just before she brushes vamp dust off her pants and leaves.

But she just leans down and keeps kissing you.

It’s dark and she smells like graveyards, that smell that sinks into your clothing and skin, death and dirt and sweat all at once. There’s a stake digging into the small of your back and you should care but you don’t. 

You know that this only ever lasts for the few precious moments after you both have hunted and you’re both high on something. Adrenaline maybe, or murder. You can’t tell.

Can’t bother to move the stake, because if you pull away she might freak, might run off, back to her apple-pie life that has no room for you, a messed-up loner far from anywhere you can call home. 

She’s giggling, hysterical, a slightly crazed edge to her blonde hair and pink lipgloss, and she mumbles into your mouth, “When I fuck you, will you lose your soul too?” 

Your heart falls, and you almost shove her off but her lipgloss stained giggles have become half-sobs and you realize that she never pretended you were Angel. You were always Faith to her, always safe, because even though you could kill her and she could kill you, you weren’t gonna go evil if she fucked you.

(In fact, you thought to yourself, it might save you.)

But never mind that because her hands are cold and small and under your tank top. And she’s kissing you, kissing you hard as if to keep your soul where it should be. You want to tell her that you’re not going anywhere, that you’ll be there, but you don’t want to lie. 

Not to her. 

So you kiss her back, and there’s a stake under you and the edge of a gravestone pressed against your shoulder, and it’s cold, much too cold to be half-naked in a graveyard and it’s desperate and sad and maybe just a little bit angry. 

And you’ve never been happier in your entire life. 

 


End file.
